Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to wall paneling for use in bathing enclosures such as showers and shower baths, and more particularly to such paneling that presents interesting and unique aesthetic effects.
Contemporary showers commonly have wall panels that are made from plastic materials. Such materials are lightweight, easy to install, and to some extent heat insulating. However, when they are transparent or translucent they can present privacy problems. When they are opaque they reduce the privacy concern but may create a bland and dark appearance unless strong lighting is provided (because they block light and do not reflect it very well).
Some double-layer laminates have been developed for various construction applications. Some of these provide frosting in clear acrylic. This gives the acrylic material a frosted appearance (e.g., semi-translucent and cloudy with or without identifiable speckled particles), which makes the surface of the acrylic appear more interesting. However, it does not address the lighting issue.
Other double-layer laminates have been designed to have a clear, colored acrylic layer coated with a rear mirroring material (such as a reflective metal). However, if this laminate were to be used as a bathing enclosure wall, it would present an appearance considered overly flashy or risque by many consumers. Exemplary dual-layer laminates that employ colored acrylic material backed by reflective material include the xe2x80x9cAcrylic Mirrorxe2x80x9d products manufactured by Plaskolite, Inc. of Columbus, Ohio.
Another problem with adapting such laminates for application in a showering environment is that acrylic materials (while somewhat resistant to disfigurements) could be exposed to a variety of abrasive and scratching forces and harsh chemicals in a shower environment. Over time, this could harm the overall appearance of exposed acrylics.
Further, standard acrylics, even if backed by a reflective metal, are flexible. ANSI building codes require that the flexibility of shower units be restricted (e.g., to less than a xc2xcxe2x80x3 deformation of a panel upon application of a 25 lb force to that panel). Application of conventional backing materials, such as a fiberglass resin, to the back of the double-layer laminate (along the reflective material layer), has a tendency to damage thin reflective metal layers.
Further, there are problems involved in how to hold the various wall panels together, without leaving unsightly connectors or leakage pathways.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved type of bathing enclosure wall panel.
In one aspect the present invention provides a bathing enclosure wall panel. It has a first layer of acrylic material with a translucent and frosted appearance, a second layer of reflective material that is coupled to the first layer, and at least a third layer of an additional material that is coupled to one of the first layer and the second layer.
In preferred forms the first layer is extruded acrylic material and includes a frosting additive and colorant. The second layer can be a suitable mirroring metal such as aluminum. The third layer can be a backing layer connected to the second layer and be made of a spacer material. The spacer material can be a cellulosic material such as a double-faced hexacomb cardboard material, or any of a variety of other materials, particularly non-absorbent materials such as polymeric foam materials.
In other forms there can be a protective paint coating sandwiched between the third layer and the second layer, wherein the protective paint coating is urethane paint.
In especially preferred forms, two or three of the panels can be mounted in frame supports that surround the four edges of each panel. The frame supports include internal, inwardly facing grooves for receiving the edges of the panels. The legs of the frame support can be screwed to each other.
The paneling has a bright, visually stimulating and aesthetically pleasing, unique appearance that provides enhanced lighting within a shower without having to increase electrical usage or bulb wattage, and without resorting to designs that are overly flamboyant.
An anti-scratch coating is preferably applied to the front surface of the panel on top of the frosted acrylic material. This provides a longer useful life.
The legs of the frame support are preferably seven or ten (depending upon whether two or three panels are being supported) extruded bars with receiving grooves to receive the panels. The legs can be screwed together, or potentially several (e.g., three) of them can be formed together. For example, in a two-panel assembly, potentially three of the legs surrounding each of the panels can be formed together, positioned onto their respective panels, and then an intermediate leg can be positioned between the two panels to complete the assembly.
It will be appreciated that the panel is relatively lightweight, can be preassembled/constructed in an automated factory, and is particularly well designed for use in a showering environment. These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description and drawings which follow.